Rider of Red (Achilles)
Summary Rider of "Red" ("赤"のライダー, "Aka" no Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of Shirou Kotomine of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Originally summoned by one of the five puppet Masters of the Red Faction, he later becomes one of the Servants of Shirou. Rider's True Name is Achilles (アキレウス, Akireusu), one of the famous heroes in the Trojan Wars. Born from the sea goddess Thetis and the hero Peleus, Achilles was blessed by the gods from birth. His mother Thetis, having greatly loved her son, had warmed him within holy flames in order to try and make him immortal. But her husband Peleus had opposed it, saying “Then that would destroy Achilles as a human”, and in the end Achilles grew up while only a certain part of him remained human. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher with Troias Tragōidia Name: Rider of Red, Achilles Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late teens or early twenties physically Classification: Rider-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Summoning, Flight, Master Spearman and Expert Pankraton Practitioner, Magic Resistance, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Can create a separate dimension outside of time where luck, gods, or outside help can't intervene, Can turn into spirit form, Can purge defenses that are reliant on faith or enlightenment Attack Potency: At least City level (On par with Saber and Siegfried in terms of his strength parameter, but failed to injure the latter due to his Armor of Fafnir) | At least City level (easily mowed down countless homunculi and one-ton golems, the former of which bear physical capabilities that are somewhat comparable to Servants) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Mach 15 with Mach 45 reactions), likely higher (Boasted as the fastest amongst Servants, his Dromeus Kometes allows him to blitz multiple Servants at once, leaving them unable to do anything but barely react to his thrusts) Lifting Strength: Class 25 via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Class PJ (comparable to but slightly weaker than Saber) Durability: Mountain level (boasts an A Rank in Endurance), Planet level with Akhilleus Kosmos (Tanked the EX-Rank Vasavi Shakti, stated to represent the concept of the world), his invulnerability makes him very hard to kill unless his heel is struck Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has prana. Range: Extended melee range normally, Several meters with Troias Tragodia Standard Equipment: His Noble Phantasms: the chariot, Troia Tragodia, which he can summon at any time, Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē, his spear, his shield Akhilleus Kosmos, an unnamed sword Intelligence: As one of the most legendary heroes in all of human mythology, Achilles's abilities in close-combat are top-class, easily fighting multiple Servants along with his invulnerability. As the only one able to best the incredibly skilled Hector of Troy, Achilles was no doubt the mightiest warrior in Greece, a nation full of legends and demigods, with his only peer in terms of fame and marital prowess being Heracles. He can wield his spear with one hand and as a throwing weapon, using it in conjunction with his chariot and sword to easily demolish an entire cohort of homunculi and golems with ease. He is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat, having been trained personally by Chiron in Pankraton, the oldest mixed-martial art in Greece. Weaknesses: His invulnerability can be bypassed if his foes possess Divinity equaling or higher than his own (i.e. being the son or daughter of a major pantheon god), but children of minor deities will simply deal reduced damage and his invulnerability only applies to hostile actions, "friendly actions" such as a vampire's bite will bypass it entirely and it will also be negated while his Duel Field is active, As per his legend, his invulnerability will be completely deactivated should he be struck in the heel, his spear cannot be used against women or foes weaker than himself Notable Attacks and Techniques: Noble Phantasms '-Akhilleus Kosmos: The Miniature World Enclosed by the Azure Sky' (アキレウス・コスモス: 蒼天囲みし小世界, Akireusu Kosumosu: Sōten Kakomishi Shō Sekai): Achilles's shield is a Divine Construct forged by Hephaestus himself, and is said to represent the world. It is a defensive type Noble Phantasm comparable to Rho Aias, said to be able to stand against nearly any attack by deploying a miniature world. It is said that "to oppose this shield is the same as making a world your opponent", As a result, it is able to completely nullify any Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress, Anti-Country, and Anti-Divine Noble Phantasms by phasing it into the world represented by the shield. In addition, due to bearing the concept of the world, he is able to advance forward and crush his opponents with it as it bears the same weight as its concept when used as an attack. However, it is vulnerable to Anti-World Noble Phantasms due to the very nature of its existence. Diatrecon_Aster_Logche.png|Rider with spear in hand Duelfield.jpg|Achilles and Chiron in the Duel Field '-Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē (Meteor Spear): Spear-tip of the Star Traversing the Skies' (ディアトレコーン・アステール・ロンケーイ: 宙駆ける星の穂先, Diatorekōn Asutēru Ronkēi: Chū Kakeru Hoshi no Hosaki): Achilles's hero-killing spear. It boasts no superhuman qualities or special abilities when used simply as a weapon, but is simply a finely crafted spear of reliable and sturdy workmanship, allowing it pierce through the chests of all but the strongest of heroes with ease. When its True Name is invoked, Achilles is able to create a Duel Field with his opponent's consent. It is a separate dimension outside of space and time and without any form of outside intervention, including divine intervention and sheer luck. As a result, his invulnerability will be negated within its borders, but so will any special blessing or outside enchantments of his opponents. '-Dromeus Komētēs (Runner Comet): Comet Form' (ドロメウス・コメーテース: 彗星走法, Doromeusu Komētēsu: Suisei Sōhō): Activated by stepping off his chariot and exposing his heel, Achilles invokes his legendary speed as the fastest amongst Servants, allowing him to easily take on multiple Servants without them being able to do much more than react to his attacks and achieve feats such as crossing entire forest in a single breath. In addition, obstacles like trees, roots, and barriers are of no consequence to him, quickly moving past them without slowing down. However, since he must expose his heel to activate this ability, anyone who can strike his heel will instantly down him, permanently robbing him of his speed and invulnerability in one fell swoop. arrows]] '-Andreias Amarantos (Heroism's Eternal Man): Amaranth of the Brave' (アンドレアス・アマラントス: 勇者の不凋花, Andoreasu Amarantosu: Yūsha no Fuchōka): Achilles's infamous invulnerability, negating any incoming attack regardless of force for as long as his opponent lacks Divinity or possesses a Divine Weapon. Those whose Divinity ranks lower than him (specifically, being the child of a deity lacking in fame) will be able to deal only minor damage to him, while those with equal or higher Divinity (such as being the child of a major pantheon god) are able to bypass it entirely. In addition, it only activates against "hostile" actions, so "friendly" actions such as a vampire's bite (which welcomes the victim into the ranks of vampire society) will also pass right through it. '-Troias Tragōidia (Troy's Tragedy): Tempestuous Immortal Chariot' (トロイアス・トラゴーイディア: 疾風怒濤の不死戦車, Toroiasu Toragōidia: Shippūdotō no Fushi Sensha): The same chariot that Achilles used to drag Hector's body around the walls of Troy, it is driven by two immortal horses that were gifts from the god Poseidon, Xanthos and Balius, and a "fine and famous" horse named Pedasos. With this chariot he is able to chase his targets into the sky as well as trample most foes with its sheer speed, with its power increasing the longer and faster the chariot is allowed to run, being equated to a "giant galloping lawnmower" that can mow down large golems with ease. Troias_tragoidia.png|Trooias Tragodia TroiasTragoidia.jpg|Flying around the Hanging Gardens of Babylon Class Skills '-Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): the Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Given that Achilles has an A+ rank, creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind. '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Achilles possesses a C Rank, allow him to cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Personal Skills '-Battle Continuation' (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō, localized as "Marshall"): is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Achilles possesses an A Rank in Battle Continuation, allowing him to continue to fight even with grave wounds, only falling after a decisive blow is dealt. In addition, his vitality is boosted depending on how grave of a predicament he finds himself in. '-Bravery' (勇猛, Yūmō, localized as "Fortitude"): is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Achilles's is completely immune to mental interference and will never suffer from confusion, doubt, or self-loathing. '-Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a''Monster'', Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. Due to being the son of a minor sea goddess, Thetis, Achilles boasts C Rank Divinity, allowing him to "purge special defenses" that rely on faith or enlightenment. Key: Base | Troia Tragodia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Demigods Category:Spear Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spirits Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Tier 7